


let's dance between the raindrops

by memitims



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of angst but not really, Cuties in the rain, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas and the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's dance between the raindrops

It was raining. Dean could hear the pitter-patter of the raindrops as they fell onto the roof of the bunker. It was calming, especially from his comfortable seat on the couch, a book in his hand and a blanket sprawled haphazardly over his lap. Dean had always enjoyed listening to the soothing sound of rain, even - no, especially - when he was a kid. The schools were different, the motel rooms always changed, but the rain could always be counted on to help Dean fall asleep. Sure, it didn’t rain every night, but it always seemed to on the nights he needed it most.

The front door slammed shut, startling him, and he heard a muffled  _oops_ drift in from the other side. Dean groaned. Sammy was definitely asleep in his room, and he knew Kevin was holed up in the library, unlikely to emerge into humanity for hours. 

Cas was such an idiot. 

Dean begrudgingly threw his warm blanket off his legs and tossed the book onto a nearby table. He rubbed a hand over his sleepy eyes and trudged up the set of stairs that led to the front door. The heavy door creaked when Dean pushed it open. He stepped out into the fresh air and was immediately pelted by an army of raindrops. Great. 

He pulled his drab olive jacket closer to his body and climbed the remaining stairs, heading towards his car. 

Castiel was facing him, eyes closed, clothes drenched, and leaning against the Impala. He was a big, sopping, mess. Dean almost laughed. Then he wondered if Cas had ever felt rain, actually felt it, on human skin, and his stomach twisted. He had to be freezing out here. 

Dean turned on his heel and quietly shuffled back down the stairs and through the front door. Inside, plopped next to the iron railing, was an umbrella stand. He randomly grabbed one of the light brown handles that peeked out of the stand, and hurried back outside. 

The rain was falling harder now, and Cas was in the same position, looking serene as ever. Dean sidled up next to him, pressing the sides of their bodies together. Castiel was strangely warm for someone who was soaking wet. He slid open the umbrella and raised it over the two of them. 

Cas laughed. He had one eye open and was staring up at the umbrella. 

"Dinosaurs, Dean?"

Dean followed Castiel’s gaze and chuckled at the pattern of green triceratops and blue brontosauruses.

"It’s not mine! Charlie must have left it." 

"I think it’s adorable."

Dean blushed. 

He blushed even harder when Cas sighed and dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder. His damp hair brushed Dean’s chin and Dean’s chest tightened. Cas was frickin’ smooth. 

They were both silent for a while, curled against each other, the rain pounding down on the asphalt around them. If Dean had thought listening to the rain on the couch was soothing, it was nothing compared to this. 

However, Dean couldn’t keep quiet. It was too much, having Cas here, human, and not really knowing how he was doing. 

"You okay, Cas?" Dean’s voice was low and gruff. His throat clicked on the last syllable.

"Not really."

Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut, the tears threatening to escape like the raindrops that were currently cascading against the umbrella above their heads.

"You gonna be okay?" Now his voice was a broken thing, the words barely escaping his lips.

"Yeah."

Cas sighed again. He moved his head gently against Dean’s throat, his dark hair tickling the skin. Dean’s heart hurt. But Cas was going to be okay. He was always going to be okay. Rain or shine. 


End file.
